Fighting Psychic With Psychic
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taken place in TMNT 2012 season 4 episode "The Power Inside Her", Karai and Shinigami have resurrected Andrew Detmer in order to save April, someone whom he is familiar with.
1. Chapter 1

Two years ago…

A field trip is always a good thing to experience in any school, especially Roosevelt High School. This fateful meeting would occur between two students from different schools.

"Whoa, this place is amazing," April said with nostalgic on the exhibits of the National Museum of Natural History. As she took a step back, she accidentally hit a vase which is about to fall on her feet, but it suddenly stopped by someone catching it. She noticed it by surprise. "Oh, sorry. I did not see that."

"Don't worry about it. It's okay," the teenage boy reassured her. "Accidents happen all the time. As long as it doesn't go too far, everything's okay."

"Right… I'm April O'Neil, but call me April," she started introducing herself.

"I'm Andrew Detmer, but call me Andrew," he introduced himself in return.

As the two shook hands, this is one meeting that shall never be forgotten by either of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day…

Karai is seen in her tower observing the damage done at New York City in a stormy day. It's all thanks to Za-Naron, the entity inside April's Aeon crystal, having possessed her into causing this.

"I warned her about the crystal, and she didn't listen," she commented on April's negligence about the crystal which led to this very moment. As much as she wanted to get into the fight to save her, especially when she heard the news that her father, Master Splinter, was struck down when she lost control, she knows she won't stand a chance against her by normal means, which is why Shinigami will work on a spell that would make the chances go in their favor. "Shini, is it ready?"

"Yes, Karai, it is," the witch said in affirmation while working on a brew that would revive one specific person. Then she chanted some incantation as the cauldron glows and the light from it hits a clothed skeleton lying nearby.

The process transforms it into a being with flesh and blood, which is a sign that he has returned to the land of the living.

"Welcome back to the living, Andrew Detmer," Karai spoke.

"Where am I?" he questioned as he opens his eyes, then suddenly he recalls on what happened at Seattle. He lost control of his powers, hurting innocents and willing to kill his own cousin, Matt Garetty. "I remember. Matt… what have I done?" he puts his hands on his face, feeling the guilt of his actions.

"Don't worry, Andrew," Shinigami consoled him. "Matt's fine, and so are the others."

"And my father?" the teenage boy asked. He may have hated his father, Richard, for the abuse he endured by his hands, but he clearly wants to know what happened to him. If he failed to kill him because Matt saved him, then what happened to him?

"He's in jail," the witch shows him a newspaper article on what happened after his destruction to Seattle. It shows the headline, 'Former Fireman in Prison for Child Abuse', and the picture of Richard behind bars. The details show that he'll be imprisoned for life due to his constant abuse towards him which led to Seattle almost being destroyed.

Andrew felt relief from the news. At least Matt showed a better punishment for Richard rather than having him killed. If he's not mistaken, Matt might have showed the authorities his video camera as proof of what his father did.

"Anyway, we have something to show you," Karai directed Andrew to the window of her tower to see a redheaded girl floating above, not to mention glowing.

"Is that… April?" Andrew asked.

"It's her, no doubt," Shinigami responded calmly. "She has lost control of the crystal, and we revived you to help us. After all, you have psychic powers like hers. That could help us turn the tide in battle."

"Think of it as your redemption for what happened in Seattle," Karai added.

Andrew thinks his decision for a few seconds, and he made his answer.

"Okay, I'll help you save your friend," he responds with a smile on his face.

With this decision, he removes his hospital gown, the last clothes he wore before his death, and slips into an attire which consists of a shirt, jacket, jeans, and sneakers; the kind of outfit he usually wears.

"Also, I need a camera," Andrew said after dressing up.

"A camera?" Karai asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yes, to show Matt I've changed."

Luckily, one of the Foot Ninjas under her command has a camera, so Andrew borrows that one. Turning it on, the latter begins his recording with the camera facing him.

"Hello, my name is Andrew Detmer. I know what you're all thinking. 'Didn't this guy died?' 'Isn't he the boy with psychic powers who almost destroyed Seattle?' Well, I am those things. I was revived by these two ladies here, Karai and Shinigami," he turns the camera to the two females briefly before focusing it back to himself. "I'm here at New York City because they need my help to save their friend who is none other than April O'Neil. I met her two years ago on that field trip at the National Museum of Natural History. Like me, she has psychic powers, but now she's losing control just like what I did. With me around, I'll save her to prove to you all that I have changed. Matt, I hope you're watching this, and I just wanna say that I'm sorry for what happened between us in Seattle. Watch this video up to the very end as proof that I have changed."

* * *

**Author's Note: The moment Andrew has been revived, the episode "The Power Inside Her" is in found footage format.**


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the tower…

"Ah, New York City… The land of opportunity," Andrew walks while using his telekinesis to lift up his camera with Karai and Shinigami following him. "It's a good thing that I was revived here. I hope to see April again, and I will."

The camera is now focused on the Turtles and Casey trying to stop April, who's possessed by the entity inside her crystal, Za-Naron, but they aren't having any luck.

"That's funny. Aren't there supposed to be four turtles around?" Karai commented as the camera focuses on her briefly.

"If I'm not mistaken…" Andrew could make a guess of what happened.

"Right…" Shinigami realized.

"Now it's time to make things right," the teenage boy has decided to confront the entity possessing the teenage girl. "Hey you, with the glowy eyes!"

"What are you doing here, man? Stay out of this!" Casey warned. He immediately recognizes this teenager. "Wait a second, aren't you Andrew Detmer? The teenager with psychic powers who almost destroyed Seattle?!" he is ready to turn his weapon, a hockey stick, on him.

"Don't worry, he's on our side!" Karai reassured.

"Karai, what are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Helping you guys get her back, that's what. That's why Shinigami and I revived him. It will help us get April back," was her response.

"Andrew…" April tries to fight off Za-Naron's control upon recognizing the boy. "Andrew!"

"Hello there, April. It's nice to see you again," Andrew said with calmness.

"Andrew, get out of here! Za-Naron is gonna vaporize you, and I don't wanna do that when she starts possessing me to do this!" the redhead tries to warn him of the danger he's in. In a matter of seconds, she is screaming in pain coming from her head as the entity takes control once again. He isn't fazed by this sight, being familiar with sci-fi horror. This also applies to three anthropomorphic turtles that he saw at this very moment from being familiarized with anthropomorphic animals, and he can tell they're her friends. Of course he knows the fourth turtle that was missing due to him being vaporized before his revival is also her friend.

"Watch this entire battle, folks," Andrew said, looking at his camera. "I can assure you that I will win."

After winking, he faces the entity possessing April. His camera is in Karai's hands at the moment.

"I don't know who or what you are, and I don't care. Just leave her alone!" he demanded.

"Who are you to give me orders?!" she growled. "It was her that brought me out. She chose this crystal rather than the life of that turtle wearing a purple mask."

"So that's what happened before I got here," Andrew realized before facing her. "Either way, you're going down, whatever your name is, alien bitch."

"How dare you disrespect me, human! I am Za-Naron, and I am an Aeon!" she looks irritated.

"I see now…" the teenage boy yawned acting like he doesn't care to know about her, while looking at the camera again.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing."

"And what are you looking at?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

Enraged by this human who dares to taunt her, Za-Naron raises April's hand to send a shockwave on him, but Andrew did the same.

"I see… So you're not just an ordinary human," she realized.

"You've taken the hint just now?" he asked.

She makes her next move by flying towards his direction, but he quickly dodges her by flying to his right. When she tries to make the same move, he quickly uses his telekinesis to throw a bus towards her. At least no one is inside there.

As expected, she has some endurance. She uses her telekinesis in retaliation, but he raises his hand to form a shield around him, although unseen.

"Whoa, dude! That was impressive!" Mikey cheered for him.

"Yeah, I'm impressed! Save her!" Casey cheered as well.

That should give Andrew some words of encouragement. He and Za-Naron fly towards each other as they engage in hand-to-hand combat. At that moment, he used his telekinesis to lift his camera into the air to record this moment closely. He could see that she's quite the formidable opponent in that field. Of course he can already tell from the outfit April's wearing.

They used each other's telekinesis to blast each other away. After this, they charge to each other again, grabbing the other's wrist. Luckily, that's what Andrew expects Za-Naron to do as he pushes his hand towards April's head.

With this, he quickly went inside her head where it's all dark. The moment inside there may not be recorded in film, but not everything has to be recorded. Just then, he saw her trying to fight off the force field blocking her; that must mean Za-Naron is trying to prevent her from taking back control of her body.

"April!" Andrew yelled.

"Andrew!" April saw him.

They run up to each other, and they wrapped each other's arms for a hug.

"I miss you," Andrew said first.

"I miss you, too," April responded. They let go of the hug. "Oh, what am I going to do? It's all my fault this happened. I should have listened to them about the crystal."

"You're not the only one to make mistakes like that," Andrew reassured her. "When I gained those powers, I wanted to look cool, but it started to change me into something worse. Must be because I had issues. Now it's time for me to set things right. I know you can do it, April. You can win against that alien freak. I know you can. Just believe in what you can do."

In a matter of seconds, Andrew is back to reality and gets blasted by Za-Naron to a wall.

"Enough, human!" Za-Naron yelled. "If you dare to impede me, then I will eliminate you!"

"I like to see you try, freak," Andrew smirked.

As she attempts to charge towards him, he raises his hand to use his telekinesis to send her flying towards a building. With quick thinking, he lifted a stop sign to hit her with when she charges towards him again. This repeats until she is down to the ground.

"Is that it, isn't it?" Za-Naron growled.

"Oh, you have seen nothing yet," Andrew countered.

Suddenly, she started to feel pain mentally. This means April is fighting back. At least Karai has the moment recorded through the camera as what Andrew wanted. April succeeds in destroying the crystal by smashing it to the ground. As a result, Za-Naron is expelled from her, and she looks like a dark Aeon.

"Viewers at home, let me give you this fun fact," Andrew said, facing the camera. "This is Za-Naron, the entity trying to possess our dear friend, April through that crystal she's wearing. Now that we get to see her true form, all I can say is that she's ugly. Really ugly."

"Who are you talking to? How dare you ignore me?!" Za-Naron yelled at him. "You will pay for your insolence!"

"Ugh, shut up already, bitch. You have talked enough shit," Andrew used his telekinesis to throw her aside. "April, take care of her already."

April nodded, and she charges at Za-Naron. With one swift of her Tanto blade, the alien has been destroyed.

"Well folks, as far as I can tell, no one is gonna miss that alien bitch anytime soon," Andrew commented with the camera on his hand to record the moment.

"But, Donnie... what have I done?" April puts her hands on her face with guilt written on her face regarding her friend's destruction.

"It's not your fault, April," Leo reassured.

"But it is! It was all me in a way! Ugh, if only..." she said.

"If only you weren't too obsessed with that crystal, your friend would still be here," Andrew finished as he went closely to her with his camera behind him to record them both. "Was it worth it?"

April puts her head down in shame.

"I thought so," Andrew takes that as a 'no'. He faces his camera. "There you have it, folks. I saved the girl, and it looks like we're going to have ourselves a bittersweet ending here."

"Donnie's not gone!" April exclaimed with relief as she saw particles floating around in the street. Must be Donatello's. She uses her power to bring him back to life. After hugging him for a few seconds, she fainted from exhaustion.

"On second thought, a happy ending," Andrew sighed, then he smiled. "I'm just glad I'm making things right here."


	4. Chapter 4

"April? April? April..."

April woke up in the Turtles' lair with Master Splinter looking over her. The Turtles, along with Casey, looked over her as well. Karai and Shinigami are also in the lair with Andrew sitting beside them on the middle, and he has the camera ready to record what's going to happen next.

"Is that necessary?" Splinter felt uneasy about the camera in the lair.

"This is proof that I've changed for the better," Andrew said firmly.

"Oh, okay..." the rat gives in.

"I'm so sorry," April began her apology, knowing his camera is facing her. "I guess I should have listened to you about the crystal. Especially you, Donnie," the camera faces his direction next. "I'm sorry for..."

"For what? Reducing me to a quantum smear?" Donnie finished her sentence. "Yeah, still feel kind of whacked out of my head, but I'll be fine."

"I am impressed, April," Splinter commented her on a job well done. "You literally destroyed your demons."

"And I couldn't have done it without his help," April turns her attention to Andrew.

"I see..." the rat understood this. Anyway, he understood what had happened to this young man which became his reason to save her. To save her from doing the same mistakes he did.

"She almost destroyed all of us," Raph commented on the damage. "On the bright, this psychic young man here came to our rescue."

Next, Leo asked her about her powers. Her powers are always a part of her. She may not use the power of the Aeons anymore, but she has better control over her psychic powers which she uses her telekinesis to bring her sword to her hand. It's funny to see the turtles and Casey react like she's going to destroy them. At least Andrew remained calm as he believe her, and so do Splinter, Karai, and Shinigami.

_"At least some good came out of this,"_ April thinks brightly.

_"Yeah, it did, April,"_ Andrew agreed with the thought of the matter. They can hear each other's thoughts.

Suddenly, light shone upon the lair, and it's not just any light.

It's Heaven's light.

"Andrew, you're glowing!" April exclaimed, seeing her friend glowing.

Andrew noticed it upon observing his hand, and he looked at the light forming like a bright cloud. Along with that, he saw two familiar figures coming from there; it's his mother, Karen, and his friend Steve.

"It's time, Andrew," Shinigami commented as she's fully aware what this means.

"I know," Andrew acknowledged. "It's time to say goodbye," he said, turning to Karai next. "I'll miss you. Your mother would be proud."

"I'm going to miss you, Andrew," Karai is starting to tear up. "You didn't deserve to have a horrible life."

"I know, but after all I've been through, I finally got my happy ending," the teenage boy said, looking at his mother and friend who were waiting for him to come to Heaven with them. He faced April next. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"At least you did good this time," the redheaded girl is starting to cry, and he wiped off her tear.

"Yes, I did," Andrew smiled. After touching her cheek one last time, he walked backward for the light. "It's amazing, April. The love inside, take it with you," she nodded. "See ya," he said his goodbye before noticing the camera that's recording the whole moment. "Show Matt what happened. Tell him I'm sorry."

He uses his telekinesis to bring his camera to her hands, and she nodded firmly to agree on fulfilling his last request.

"Sure, I'll fulfill your last wish," April said as Andrew walked forward to the light in order to be with his mother and his friend. "Bye..."

* * *

A day later...

With Karai and Shinigami's assistance, April traveled to Tibet where she secretly placed the camera on the spot where Matt could go back to. After this, the three women traveled to Seattle where they placed a grave for Andrew, and it's in the center with Karen's and Steve's to symbolize of the three being in Heaven together.

When Matt saw the footage that Andrew left behind during his revival, he is proud of him for trying to use his powers for good. Having no time to waste, he flew to Seattle where he revealed the footage, and everyone's opinion of Andrew is changed for the better. They now see him as a hero.

After everything that he had been through, Andrew Detmer has finally got the happy ending he deserves, in both life and afterlife.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think?**


End file.
